Flame Libra T125ES
Flame Libra T125ES is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that belongs to Yu Tendo. It has shown to be quite powerful in the anime, alongside Yu. It has strong smash power in the anime as when it smashed Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF into mud. Face Bolt: Libra The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales that balance good and evil, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Energy Ring. The Motif is shown on an orange Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Libra *'Weight:' 2.8 grams The regular release of Libra is a translucent green color, featuring scales on opposite sides. The long slants on the side are excellent for energy ring attacks but also good in Defense. Libra is a decent Stamina ring. BALANCE CUSTOMIZATION Rock Libra 90/100/105/CH120/T125/D125/130/S130/WD/PD/SD Mold Variations The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. It is outclassed by Earth, Burn, Basalt/Twisted, Scythe, and Phantom for Stamina. However, it is a top choice for destabilizing, as the edges grind on to the opposing bey. This can be stopped with ease using Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp *'Weight:' 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters / Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destablized or when facing attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS and B:D. The height of this bottom is also shown to be pretty useful on Flame Libra T125ES as it causes the bey to jump and somehow lowers the attack impact when hit directly. Flame Libra does still have an advantage to win when he's down low, if he doesn't grind on the stadium floor. Libra can knock down the other beyblade to make them lower as well. Other Versions *'Flame Libra DF145BS' – Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle (Dark Brown). *'Storm Libra 145S' –Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Purple). *'Rock Libra 100WD' – Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Light Blue). *'Dark Libra ED145SD' – Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (White). *'Infinity Libra GB145S' – WBBA exclusive. *'Thunder Libra DF145BS -' Legend Version. *'Galaxy Libra W105DS' - Random Booster (White) Gallery FlameLibra_MANGA.PNG|Flame Libra T125ES in the manga. 536px-CIMG2357-1.JPG.jpeg|Libra using Sonic Buster. LIBRA SM SB.jpg Beyblade Libra Face.png F AND E TAG TEAM.jpg|Libra and Eagle in a Tag-Team L VS E.jpg|Libra vs Eagle LIBRA ROTATION.jpg FLAMELIBRA SPIN.jpg 129 19.jpg 129 10.jpg 67.jpg 234.jpg 130 6.jpg 130 5.jpg 130 4.jpg 130 3.jpg 53.jpg 131 8.jpg 131 3.jpg 131 20.jpg 131 16.jpg Episode22.64.jpg Episode22.44.jpg Episode22.33.jpg Libra 4.jpg product1_47214_600x600.jpg v.jpg|Its Owner: Yu Tendo Trivia *The Energy Ring of Libra is a lighter green than in stock photos. *Flame Libra shares its combo of T125ES with Thermal Pisces. However, in the anime, Flame Libra is the only one who uses ES to its full power. *Flame Libra has a recolored version of itself from the Beyblade: Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set. *The Hasbro version of ES has a seam through the middle of it, while the Takara Tomy lacks this seam. This may or may not affect the effectiveness of this part. *Flame Libra was destroyed along with the Solar System Bladers' beyblades. *Flame Libra has been heavily damaged by 4 bladers. First Reiji and Poison Serpent, Then Team Garcia, then Damian with Hades Kerbecs and Rago and Diablo Nemesis. *The original Flame Libra was very loose yet a very good bey. *If you don't have Flame Libra, then use Flame Sagittario, Dark Libra or Legend Thunder Libra, and Thermal Pisces. *Flame Libra doesn't seem to have a beast. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury